The Fandom Games
by CatSword
Summary: A crazy author with special universe-stealing abilities gets a TV deal and gets the most popular fandoms together in a "Survivor"-like TV show. Thirty characters. Fifteen fandoms. Only one will win. Rated T for violence and sensuality.


_Ring!_

An alarm was sounding from an unknown place, waking several of the people now lying on a cold, hard ground that was unfamiliar to them.

"Jake, where are we?" A fourteen-year-old boy with blonde hair asked. "I don't remember being anywhere like this."

Another blink. Everyone started to notice that there were all kinds of people around them.

"Who are you?" The boy asked another boy wearing a blue hat and suit.

"My name's Luke." The other boy said. "And you?"

"My name's Finn." Finn replied to Luke. "Do you have any idea what we're doing here?"

"No clue. This does all seem rather mysterious."

"Luke?" A man wearing a brown top hat and the same color jacket asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Ah, Professor, you're awake!" Luke stated. "No one has any idea where we are. There's all these people I've never seen before in my life around us. Some of them are still sleeping."

The "professor" sat up in his bed and looked around. "Where's Emmy? And..."

"Looking around, I don't see her. Maybe she didn't get kidnapped with us."

"Kidnapped?" The professor questioned Luke. "What makes you think we've been kidnapped?"

"Well, we certainly aren't where we went to sleep at." Luke replied.

"I'm really confused." Finn said, shaking his head.

**"WELL, DON'T BE!" **A loud voice suddenly boomed from a megaphone behind Finn. Finn jumped almost ten feet across the island. He turned around to see a boy who appeared around his age grinning at him. The boy was wearing a Deadpool mask, and had brown hair and green eyes.

**"HELLOOOOO, FANDOMS!" **The voice continued. **"TO THOSE WHO AREN'T AWAKE YET, WAKEY WAKEY!"**

"Mikasa...?" A boy with black hair and a beige shirt mumbled, turning over and finding nothing to sleep on. He immediately jumped up. "Where am I?! Did the Titans take everything?"

"The Titans?" Luke asked the boy in confusion. "I don't know anything about any Titans. Nice to meet you, my name's Luke."

"My name's Eren." Eren said, shaking Luke's hand. "Where are we?"

"Where are you?" The boy with the megaphone said, as if he had never heard the phrase before in his life. Suddenly, he came to a realization. "Ohh. Oh yeah, you guys might wanna know where you are. Flashback time!"

* * *

_A young boy is walking naively down the street. Suddenly, a seemingly homeless man grabs his attention._

_"Hey, hey you, kid." The homeless man says in between hiccups. "You wanna buy something that will let you get anything from any dimension?"_

_That was enough for the boy to hear._

_"WOULD I?!" The boy shouted in excitement. "How much for it?"_

_"20 bucks."_

_The young boy gave him the twenty and the homeless man handed him a strange remote - it looked like any ordinary television remote, really, but there was a label on it reading "UNIVERSE MOVER", so it must have been real. The boy thanked him and ran off._

_"Sucker. I've finally got enough for a bottle..." The supposedly homeless man said._

"And it actually worked!" The young boy said, still shouting through the megaphone. "Which is how I got all you people here. I sent you all to some random island in Wallacea or Antarctica or whatever, and then sent myself, and then...here we are!"

Immediately, Cartman went over to grab him by the shirt, but then noticed his hand went right through him. "What the...?"

"See, as you're all cartoons and I'm an actual person, none of you can actually touch me." The boy said with a chuckle. "Now, some stuff to explain. Just call me the host. You've all been provided with a week's worth of coconuts. After that, you have to find food yourselves. Every day there will be a new challenge. What, exactly? I dunno, I'll come up with something. Every day one group of people will be voted off. Until we're left the final group, which will get a special prize."

"Hmmph hmmph?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, Kenny, special prize. The person who wins The Fandom Games will receive **FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS! Value may change based on currency of dimension."**

"I don't care about money; I've got enough to live on." The professor from before said, standing next to Luke. "If I get voted off I'll simply be sent back to my home, will I not?"

"Haha...yeah, I thought about that." The host said with a smirk. "Which is why I've got the perfect solution. Those who get voted off will be sent to the purgatory dimension."

"Hmmph hmmmph?"

"Yes, the purgatory dimension. The eternal waiting room."

"An eternal waiting room? With SpongeBob? I'll take the money." A squid with a blue nose, brown shirt, and not wearing any pants said, nasally laughing.

"Good one, Squidward!" The yellow sponge said.

"It wasn't a joke."

Someone from another fandom spoke up. It was a boy slightly younger then the one who was behind this whole operation. He was wearing a blue hat with a pine leaf on it, a blue jacket and an orange shirt on underneath it.

"Hello, I'm Dipper Pines and-"

"Everyone say hi to Dipper Pines." The host said. "Or else." A chorus of fandoms suddenly shouted "HI, DIPPER PINES!".

"Yes, hello." Dipper continued. "Anyways, why are we here in the first place?"

"That's an easy one." The host said. "I offered the show up to a public access channel and they said they'd give me free equipment to film it. And since I already had this dimension thingy, I figured, why not? I wanna be on television."

"So you kidnapped us all for fame?" The girl standing next to him said. She had brown hair and was wearing a kitten sweater. "Are you insane or something?"

The host paused for a second, then suddenly got seriously, and said in a deep voice, "Yes."

Everyone did a double take before the host cracked up laughing. "I'm just screwing with you guys, there's a voice modifier on this mask! Ahahahaha! I can't believe you all fell for it!"

The host suddenly went from laughing to casual. "Alright, enough chit chat. This is the official list of people here. Try to learn their names while you're here."

He handed them all printed out pieces of paper. The paper read this:

* * *

Finn, Jake (Adventure Time universe)

Layton, Luke (Professor Layton universe)

Dipper, Mabel (Gravity Falls universe))

Madoka, Kyubey (Puella Magi Madoka Magica universe)

Sasha, Armin (Attack on Titan universe)

Naruto, Sakura (Naruto universe)

Mordecai, Rigby (Regular Show universe)

Aang, Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender universe)

Ash, Pikachu (Pokemon universe)

Faye, Ed (Cowboy Bebop universe)

Steven, Garnet (Steven Universe...uh, universe)

Luffy, Chopper (One Piece universe)

SpongeBob, Squidward (SpongeBob universe)

Goku, Gohan (Dragon Ball universe)

* * *

The characters all looked over the list and got to know each other. Suddenly, Steven raised his hand, wearing his red star shirt.

"Yes, Steven?" The host asked.

"Um...where's the bathroom?" Steven asked.

"Everywhere."

"Really?!" Steven asked, excited. He found a bush, pulled his pants down, and started "going".

"WAIT, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!"

* * *

**A/N: Just some basic FAQ; yes, shippings will happen; yes, even shippings from two different fandoms, and all voteoffs are done using a random item picker on the first try. I by no means use any of my personal bias when choosing which fandom will be voted off.**


End file.
